


C is For: Chronicles of Narnia

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Elves, F/M, London, Narnia, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Convergence portal sends Darcy out of London and into the English countryside to meet the Pevensies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is For: Chronicles of Narnia

     "I don't like London," Darcy mumbled to herself, wandering off from the mob of police cars and Ian. Jane was missing, there were holes in the fabric of the universe, it was windy, and Darcy was cold. 

     Only later, after Jane was healed, Thor was back and the Dark Elves were eradicated would Darcy reclaim her earlier statement. 

     "I don't 'not like' London," she grumbled as she walked along the rainy (thank you Thor, but we don't need more rain and thunder) street. She'd fallen through a portal in London when all the cool stuff was going down, and was dropped off in a rural area with nothing in sight but a mansion. Of course, a mansion. "I  _hate_ London. What is it with British people and mansions anyway? They're fucking big and scary."

     "Who're you?" came a soft, feminine voice from behind her. 

     "Who are you?" Darcy turned and looked at the young girl. She had reddish hair and a gentle smile. 

     "I'm Lucy!"

     "I'm Darcy."

     "You're not British," the girl said. She looked young, but looks could be deceiving. Steve looked like a thirty year old, but he was ninety five so...

     "You are."

     "Peter! There's a girl who just appeared out of thin air! Do you think she's from Narnia?" She turned to Darcy. "Are you from Narnia?"

     "Ah... No. I'm from New York."

     "What's this?" The words came from a tall, blonde, and handsome young man behind Lucy.

     "This girl came out of nowhere..."

     "Yeah, my best friend set up these portals in Greenwich so that the Dark Elves wouldn't consume the Earth and let us fall unto eternal darkness, so I'm pretty lost..." Darcy threw a smile in there so that the man wouldn't think she was crazy.

     "So... Portals?"

     "Yeah, I'm surprised you're not surprised."

     "Yeah well the words are printed on my skin so I tried not to be too surprised. Hi, I'm Peter. We're soulmates," Darcy's eyes tried to squeeze out of her head.

     "I'm Darcy, you're gorgeous. What's Narnia?"

     Lucy had long since gone inside and Peter scratched his head.

     "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

     "This is my second alien invasion, there's not much I won't believe."

     "Instead of explaining... Maybe I could take you there?"

     "Will there be aliens?"

     "Not malevolent ones..."

     "Well alrighty then."


End file.
